When Things Are Altered
Plot Eon regains consciousness in a hidden place in X-Tinuum. He gets up, and sees aliens of different species, and Professor Paradox, around him. (Alien): Eon, you have yet again commited a crime against time. (Eon): The Keepers of Time. (Keeper 2): Right you are. (Keeper 3): Eon, you must stop this nonsense. Do you want to destroy the continuum? (Eon): I couldn't care less if I did. (Keeper): You must- (Eon): -Enough! He teleports mto the 1940's, to a hospital. (Eon): Goodbye, Max Tennyson. He enters the hospital, and screams are heard. Many peopl e run out. A purple ray covers the entire area. Back in the present, Ben and co are at Gwen's house, watching TV. (Ben): And then I'' said- ''The four, as well as the house, are covered in a purple ray. Eventually, the ray covers Bellwood, then Earth, then the galaxy, and finally, the universe. Minutes later at the Plumbers' base beneath what's supposed to be Max's Plumbing, a female Galvanic Mechamorph Plumber runs towards a bulky male Plumber, namely Magister Hulka. (Plumber): Magister, Magister! There is an attack on Galvan Prime. (Magister Hulka): Contact the Plumbers stationed there and tell them to apprehend the threat. (Plumber): Y-Yes, sir. A little later on Galvan Prime, Eon is fighting a few Galvan Plumbers on jetpacks, who use their laser guns to shoot him. (Eon): Your lasers are like a Galvan's bite! (Galvan): That's insulting! Heatblast lands at the scene. (Eon): How are you here? I destroyed your- Hm, you must be the Omnitrix wielder of this timeline. (Heatblast): What do you mean 'this timeline'? (Eon): That's none of your concern. Heatblast reverts back to an adult Galvan. (Galvan 2): Worry not, Galvans! Albedo, the hero of the universe, is here to save us! (Albedo): Galvans, retreat, and allow me to take control of the situation. The Galvans fly off with their jetpacks. (Albedo): Prepare to face defeat, Chronian. He transforms into Bullfrag, slapping Eon with his tongue. Eon grabs Bullfrag's tongue, slamming it against the ground. (Bullfrag): Ow! Eon runs towards him and kicks his chest. Bullfrag punches Eon, grabbing him by the cape. (Bullfrag): What do you want? (Eon): My plan is simple, but complex at the same time, depending on how I do it, but you'll never know because I was never here. He teleports out. (Bullfrag): Who was he? He reverts back to Albedo. On Chronia, Eon watches as a fleet of Chronian ships fly their way to Earth. (Eon): Go, fellow Chronians! Take over Earth! Ha ha ha! The space-time continuum will soon be under my command! Later, the Chronian ships enter Earth's atmosphere, blasting everything in sight. Plumbers arrive at the scene, clearing paths. (Plumber): We're...uh....here to help! The second Plumber, a female Sonorosian, shouts out to the Chronian ships. (Plumber 2): Land your aircraft immediately, or we will use force. The Chronians piloting the ships ignore her command, blasting a building down. (Plumber 2): Was that building full of people? (Plumber 3): No, it's abandoned. (Plumber): That's good. In the meantime at the Plumbers' base, the security alarms go off. (Magister Hulka): What's going on? (Alarms): Warning, warning. Security breach. Take refuge. (Magister Hulka): Activate defense measures. (Alarms): Defense measures disabled. (Magister Hulka): What on Earth? A Chronian ship crashes down from above, blasting everything. (Magister Hulka): Retreat! Retreat! The ship starts to glow red as Plumbers escape through the emergency exit. (Magister Hulka): Run! Magister Hulka runs away from the ship, which emits laser, which follows him. He comes to a corner, with the laser mere seconds away from him. The laser suddenly stops in its tracks. (Magister Hulka): Huh? The Keepers, along with Professor Paradox, teleport in. (Keeper): We are the Keepers of Time. (Professor Paradox): Ahem. (Keeper 2): Most of us are, anyway. (Keeper 3): We are here to warn you that this is not what you should be doing. (Keeper 4): Eon, a Chronian, has changed the course of history. (Magister Hulka): How? (Professor Paradox): He has eliminated one of the universe's greatest heroes. At this point, I can't say who. (Keeper): You have to gather as much help as possible. (Keeper 2): There is a substance located at the very middle of the universe. We've already sent the coordinates to a few Plumbers' badges. (Keeper 4): There are two people you must recruit for this big adventure. Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko. He takes out a picture of Kevin and Rook, handing it to Magister Hulka, who keeps it in his suit pocket. (Professor Paradox): Kevin is currently studying at Bellwood College, and Rook is on Revonnah. Oh, I almost forgot He snaps his fingers, and the Chronian ship in the base disappears. (Keeper 3): Recruit as much help as possible. Time unfreezes, and the damage to the base is undone. (Magister Hulka): Jerry! Plumber Jerry arrives. (Magister Hulka): Round up as many Plumbers as possible. This is an all-out battle for time. (Plumber Jerry): As you wish, Magister. Later, he returns to Magister Hulka. (Plumber Jerry): Here, Magister. He moves aside, revealing Blukic and Driba. Magister Hulka facepalms. (Magister Hulka): Why the Wonder Twins? (Blukic): Because we are full of wonders. (Magister Hulka): We need more help. I'll- His Plumbers' badge beeps. He takes it out. A hologram of a female Lepidopterran Plumber appears on the badge. (Plumber): Magister, Chronian ships have surrounded Earth. You are needed. (Magister Hulka): I'll be right there. Over and out. The hologram disappears. (Magister Hulka): You need to settle this on your own. He takes out the picture of Kevin and Rook, giving it to Driba. (Magister Hulka): Find them, and find any other volunteers. (Driba): Where can we find them? (Magister Hulka): The human is at Bellwood College. The other is on Revonnah. (Blukic): And you know this...how? (Magister Hulka): That's classified. Now, take a ship and get your posteriors out of here! (Plumber Jerry): Yes, sir. They walk away. Later, a Plumber ship lands in front of Bellwood College. Plumber Jerry, Blukic and Driba walk out of it. (Blukic): Act natural. Soon, they reach the second floor and peep through a classroom and see Kevin. (Driba, whispering): That's the boy! (Teacher): Seeing as how tomorrow is Independance Day, I want you all to do your homework. Soon, the bell rings, and everyone except Kevin stampedes out of the class. Kevin takes his time to exit the class, bowing to the teacher before he does. (Plumber Jerry): This is our chance! The teacher walks out. (Driba): We need ID masks. Blukic takes out three ID masks. The three wear the masks, disguising themselves as grown men. Driba takes out a paper and tries to draw something. (Blukic, whispering): Let's move. They walk, and stop right in front of Kevin. (Plumber Jerry): Um, good afternoon, human. (Kevin): Uh, to you too. (Driba): We need to ask you some questions. We are...the authorities. He takes out a bad drawing of a police badge. Later, Kevin is talking to Plumber Jerry, Blukic and Driba (still in their human disguises) in their ship. (Kevin): Since when do policemen have ships? (Blukic): Well, the truth is, we aren't really police. We are part of an intergalactic organization called the Plumbers. They remove their ID masks, reverting back to their regular forms. (Plumber Jerry): Don't be afraid. We actually have come to ask for help. (Kevin): How can I help you? (Driba): You need to be part of a team of recruits. Apparently, you are required to be one of them. (Blukic): You have to help us fight a threat to the universe. (Kevin): I don't have any powers. How could I possibly be of use? (Plumber Jerry): You don't have to worry about anything. We have weapons. (Kevin, sighing): Okay. (Driba): Where to next? (Plumber Jerry): Maybe we can get more help from Undertown. (Kevin): Under...where? Later, the four of them are at Undertown. (Blukic): Welcome to Undertown. (Kevin): How does this place exist without humans knowing about it? (Plumber Jerry): The aliens have their ways. They walk towards a store, belonging to none other than Mr. Baumann. (Mr. Baumann): What can I get you? (Driba): We're just looking around. (Mr. Baumann): Very well. Just remember if you break it, you pay for it. (Blukic) Uh, what was that? He knocks over a bunch of things that look like purple pickles. Driba sighs, giving Mr. Baumann a few Taydens, which he pulls out from his pocket. (Kevin): So, um, Mr. Baumann, are you one of them too? (Mr. Baumann): You mean an alien? Of course not. I'm fully human. I just dedicated my life to helping other species with grocery needs. (Kevin): Ah, I see. Suddenly, there is an explosion. Tummyhead bursts in. (Tummyhead's bottom head): Give me the Taydenite! A crystalline boy arrives through the hole in the wall, shifting his left hand into a giant sword, hitting Tummyhead. (Mr. Baumann): No fighting in my store! Please! (Kevin): Who are you? The boy shifts his hands into giant fists, hitting Tummyhead, who smacks into a wall. (Boy): Rex. Rex shifts his right fist into a boulder. Tummyhead runs towards Rex, who uses his boulder hand to whack him back. (Rex): Rex Salazar. (Blukic): You somehow remind me of someone. Someone... I-I forgot their name. It's on the tip of my tongue. (Driba): Nonsense, Blukic. We've never seen anyone like this. (Blukic): Aha! You played Renn on Galactar! (Plumber Jerry): I don't think so. Tummyhead carries Rex and smashes him against the wall, punching him repeatedly. (Rex): Ow! (Plumber Jerry): Uh, you are under arrest in the name of the Plumbers! (Tummyhead's bottom head): Ha ha ha ha! You think I'd listen to you? Tummyhead runs towards Plumber Jerry and punches him, making him fly towards Blukic. (Rex, getting up): Come at me, Tummyguy! His giant fists get engulfed in fire. He runs towards Tummyhead and punches him. Tummyhead barely avoids his punches. (Tummyhead's top head): Ow! Hot! Hot! Driba takes out an ice gun, using it to shoot ice at Tummyhead, who tries to escape the ice, but fails. (Driba): You mean 'cold'. (Plumber Jerry): Rex, is it? The flames on Rex's fists disappear, his fists revert to normal, and his skin complexion becomes normal. (Rex): Yup. May I help you? (Plumber Jerry): Well, yes. We need a team of recruits to stop a threat that even we don't know about. (Rex): Well, sure. I have a couple of other guys who can help too. Let me call them. Meanwhile on Viscosia, aliens from various planets surround a purple Polymorph. (Pyronite): Happy- Chronian ships enter the planet. (Polymorph): We've been invaded? Uh, run for your lives! I'm going to try to stop this! (Petrosapien): Whatever you say, Ulti. Ulti calls out to the ships. (Ulti): Uh, hi there. Can you tell me what you- He gets blasted by a time ray. The aliens murmur among themselves. Suddenly, a puddle of slime regenerates from unknown corners, revealing to be Ulti. (Ulti): Please, I mean you no harm! Please heed me! He flies up to a ship and melts the roof, entering it. (Ulti): May I please know why you're here? (Chronian): Your planet will cease under the hands of Eon the time lord. (Ulti): Why Viscosia? (Chronian): He wants all to bow to him. That includes you. (Ulti): I'm sorry I have to do this. He wraps around the Chronian and throws him to the ground, piloting the ship. He notices more ships arriving. (Ulti): Oh, man. He presses a few buttons on the control panel, which emits a blast at a few ships, throwing them to outer space. (Ulti): I'm gonna need help. Back on Earth at Mr. Baumann's store, two aliens (A Galvanic Mechamorph-Methanosian hybrid and a Citrakayah) arrive. (Galvanic Mechamorph-Methanosian hybrid): Hi, Rex. (Rex): Hey. Okay, guys. I'd like you guys to meet Lego and Jack. (Kevin): We sure are getting a lot of recruits. (Plumber Jerry): Well, we do need them for...whatever Magister Hulka wants us to do. (Blukic): What next? (Driba): I think we should recruit the Omnitrix bearer, Albedo. (Kevin): Man, I'm totally lost. (Plumber Jerry): Let's go to our ship. Minutes later, the seven of them are inside the Plumber ship. (Jack): I don't get it. Why are we doing all of this? What exactly are we saving? The Keepers teleport in. (Keeper 3): You are doing all this to stop Eon the Chronian from taking over time more than he already has. (Kevin): How are we gonna stop him? (Keeper): After recruiting recruits, you have to go to the exact center of the universe to collect a special substance, the Esretalium. With it, you will be brought to Eon and the two timelines will merge for a while. Just enough time to defeat him. (Blukic): What do you mean 'two timelines'? (Keeper 4): This is...not the original main timeline. Eon has altered history and caused this. (Driba): We're not real? Noooo! (Rex): Wait. Who are you guys? (Keeper 2): We are the Keepers of Time. (Keeper 3): We can fix damages made by other beings to the space-time continuum. (Jack): Then why are we here? Why don't you guys fix it? (Keeper): Because Eon was once a Keeper himself. We can't interefere with another Keeper. (Keeper 4): If we try, it will ripple time. (Lego): So, all we have to do now is recruit a few more guys, find the Esretalium, and we're good to go, right? (Keeper 3): Yes. (Plumber Jerry): Alright. Let's get moving. The recruits turn their attention to Plumber Jerry, who starts flying the ship. (Blukic, turning around): Mr. Keepers- The Keepers are not to be seen. (Blukic): Hey! Where'd they go? (Driba): They can teleport, duh! Later, they land on Revonnah and climb out of the ship, only to be surrounded by Revonnahganders. (Lego): Uh...we come in peace? (Driba): We are Plumbers. He puts his hand on his pocket and tries to pull out something. (Blukic): Driba, don't tell me you- (Driba): It has to be here! (Revonnahgander): What do you want? (Plumber Jerry): We want to recruit someone of your species for a mission to save the universe. (Rex): Um, don't you think you spoiled too much? (Revonnahgander): We shall not let you take any of us. They point their spears at them. (Jack): Listen, we don't want to cause any trouble. (Unknown Voice): Please, brothers and sisters, let them explain. The group of Revonnahganders splits into two, revealing Rook, who wears simple farmer clothes. (Blukic, whispering): I believe it's him. (Driba, whispering): I hope so. (Rook): State your reason. Why did you land on Revonnah? (Lego): Some guys called the Keepers of Time told us that we need one Revonnahgander to assist us in a battle for the sake of the multiverse. (Revonnahgander): That is insane! (Rook): Do you have proof? (Plumber Jerry): Well, no. (Kevin): But you gotta believe us. (Driba): We really need you. (Rook): Very well. I shall assist you. In the meantime, Ulti, still in the ship, uses the buttons on the control panel to shoot time rays at the ships. The ships crash, but more and more keep coming. (Ulti): Oh, man. Suddenly, time stops around Ulti and Professor Paradox teleports in. Ulti readies his battle stance. (Ulti): I am not very fond of offence, but I'll use it if I have to. (Professor Paradox): I see we have something in common. I am Professor Paradox. Please, calm down. Ulti does so. (Ulti): You stopped time! But how? (Professor Paradox): I am afraid we don't have time ''for this matter. Follow me. ''The two teleport to the surface of Viscosia, where time resumes. At a distance, the two see Albedo as NRG blasting ships with radiation blasts. (Ulti): Is that the legendary Omnitrix bearer? (Professor Paradox): Indeed. We have to recruit him. (Ulti): For what? (Professor Paradox): I will explain later. Go and assist him. Ulti goes near to NRG, while avoiding some blasts. (Ulti): Oh, uh, hello sir. (NRG): Hello. You best escape. NRG is blasted by a ship and puts his hands in front of the blast until it fades off. He falls to his knees and smoke comes out of his hands. (Ulti): That..was...awesome! (NRG, getting up): If you say so. Well, I think I can use some help. Fly through the ships and melt their engines, while I distract them, understood? (Ulti, happily): You got it! Ulti shapeshifts into a missile-like structure and propels himself, while NRG shoots radiaton blasts from his hands. Ulti shoots slime balls at the engines, causing some ships to fall down. (NRG): He's good. Ulti shoots down more ships and NRG destroys the rest. Ulti lands, although a little clumsily, and shapeshifts back to his original shape. (Professor Paradox): Excellent job. (NRG): Put your hands in the air! (Ulti): Wait! He's with me! (NRG): Alright, then. (Ulti): Tell us, Professor, why do you want to recruit me and- NRG reverts. (Albedo): -Albedo. My name is Albedo. (Professor Paradox): You have been selected by the Keepers of Time to stop a threat that could endanger the entire multiverse. (Albedo): Eon. (Ulti): You know him? (Albedo): I fought him back on Galvan Prime. He is the one who started the invasion. The Plumber ship used by the other recruits lands, with Rex exiting. (Rex): Are you Albedo? (Albedo): Yes. Who wants to know? (Rex): Me. (Professor Paradox): Follow them, Albedo and Ulti. You are needed. The two enter the ship and wave to Professor Paradox, who smiles and teleports out. The ship closes and takes off. In the ship, Chronians teleport in. (Ulti): Uh-oh. (Plumber Jerry): Hold them off while I pilot this ship! Albedo transforms into Swampfire. (Swampfire): With my Methanosian powers you can't stop me. Give up. (Chronian): No. All will bow to Eon. (Swampfire): Very well. Now's the time to use the hidden function that Azmuth has yet to know about. Swampfire evolves. (Ultimate Swampfire): Raaah! He throws seeds at the Chronian, that grow and tie him. (Ultimate Swampfire): I call it the evolution feature. Rex's hands grow a little larger and turn crystalline. He tosses two Chronians away. Ulti shoots slime at a Chronian's mask and quickly takes him down. Three Chronians teleport in and start shooting time rays. Blukic jumps at a Chronian's leg and starts biting it. (Chronian): Get off of me, you puny Galvan! He attempts to zap him with a time ray, but Rex gets in the way and his hands turn into dust. He creates new ones and punches the Chronian. Ultimate Swampfire throws fire bombs at the Chronians. (Plumber Jerry): No! Not fire! This ship's gonna crash! The fire bombs melt through the ground. The ship starts releasing smoke from its exhaust. (Driba): I don't wanna die! Ulti exits the ship and flies towards its bottom, carrying it down to an unknown planet. (Ulti): Are you guys okay? The heroes exit. (Kevin): Partly. The Chronians from earlier emerge from the roof of the ship. (Ultimate Swampfire): You caused our spaceship to crash! He runs towards a Chronian and grabs him, throwing him at another Chronian. Both fall to the ground. Rex shifts his hands back to normal and claws grow on his hands. Rex runs towards a few Chronians, scratching them. A few more Chronians teleport in. One Chronian shoots a time ray at Ultimate Swampfire as he is distracted in fighting other Chronians. Ultimate Swampfire starts turning into dust, devolving back to Swampfire and reverting back to Albedo, with the dust of Ultimate Swampfire around him. (Jack): Don't worry. I can handle this. He runs around the Chronians, creating a tornado which lifts them up and throws them far away. Jack stops running and pants. (Jack): See? All under control. He falls to the ground, tired. (Rook): Perhaps we best try to repair the damaged spacecraft. (Blukic): Aha! We can do it! Later, Blukic and Driba have 'finished' fixing the ship. Jack is also no longer tired (Driba): Time for a test flight. He enters the ship and starts it. In an instant, the ship falls apart. (Albedo): Well, time for Plan B. Can someone open the engine lid, please? Kevin does so. (Albedo): Well, of course Blukic and Driba couldn't succeed in repairing this. The wires are damaged...by my evolved Methanosian form. (Lego): So we need spare parts? No need. I just realized I can fly the ship by merging with it. I am half Galvanic Mechamorph. He merges with the ship. (Lego): Get in, guys! They do so. The ship takes off. (Ulti): How far is the center of the universe anyway? (Kevin): Beats me. (Rex): So we're stuck here until who knows when. Great. Chronians teleport in. (Blukic): Oh, no. (Lego): Guys, what's going on in there? (Rook): The Chronians have entered. (Rex): Don't worry, Lego. We can handle this. (Lego): Just don't burn the ship. (Albedo): Fear not, I won't make the same mistake again. Albedo is about to transform when he is grabbed by one of the Chronians. (Albedo): Ulp! Rex shifts his hands into crystal fists and punches the Chronian holding Albedo. (Albedo): Thank you. (Rex): Don't mention it. Albedo transforms. (Rath): Rahhhh!! Let me tell you somethin', Chronians! Albedo can defeat 50 of you with his eyes closed! Rath punches two Chronians. Ulti kicks one. More teleport in. (Jack): It's official. Worst day ever. Ulti swings his arm around, hitting Chronians. But the more he defeats, the more teleport in. (Rex): There are too many! (Rath): Let me tell you somethin', Rex Salazar! Rath doesn't give two Rachki Worms about how many there are! (Rex): What's a Rachki Worm? (Rath): It's a worm! Jack runs around the Chronians, creating a tornado, pushing them up. Rex kicks the Chronians down. Rex shifts his hands back to normal. (Lego): I have an idea. More Chronians teleport in. A hatch at the bottom of the ship opens, and the Chronians fall from it. (Rook): Excellent plan. The hatch closes and Professor Paradox teleports in. Rath reverts back to Albedo. (Blukic): Hi, Professor. Wait, Professsor? Why aren't you helping us? Give us the directions to the centre of the universe. (Professor Paradox): I'm trying. Now, the centre is almost invisible and intangible. Only time travellers can arrive there. (Albedo): Which means it is accesible by my Chronosapien form? (Professor Paradox): Yes and no. Your Chronosapien form can reach there only if you know where it is, which, sadly, you don't. I will return later to tell you if you've reached there. (Rex): Great. Long ride to who knows where. (Professor Paradox): Well, yes. Toodle-oo for now! He teleports out. Hours later, Professor Paradox teleports in once again. (Professor Paradox): You're approaching. (Kevin): Finally. (Professor Paradox): See that green glow? Stop there. The ship stops right in front of it, and Lego unmerges with it. (Professor Paradox): Let me get that for you. He teleports out of the ship and goes closer to the glow, revealing that it's actually a crystal. He holds it, and instantly, a transparent border with purple lines forms, and they are teleported to X-Tinuum without the ship. (Ulti): Whoa! (Kevin): I...remember...everything. (Plumber Jerry): So do I. (Professor Paradox, handing the crystal to Blukic): Take care of the Esretalium. (Blukic): What? Aren't you gonna help us? (Professor Paradox): No, no. Time travellers fighting among each other? Tsk tsk. Toodle-oo. He teleports out. Kevin looks at the other side of the border, and sees Ben and Gwen. (Kevin): Wait...Gwen! He tries to run across the border, but hits it and falls down. (Gwen, as Kevin gets up): You okay? Eon teleports in. (Eon): How'd I get here? Wait, the timelines have merged! No! (Ben): Eon? You must've done this. Get ready for a handful of butt-kicking. He transforms. (Portaler): Portaler! Albedo sees himself beginning to shrink to a teenager. '' (Albedo): Wait, I remember. I'm a baby! (Plumber Jerry): Time is slowly repairing itself. ''Albedo transforms into Badaboom. (Badaboom): But as long I can fight, I will! Portaler attempts to teleport across the border but fails like Kevin did. (Portaler): This is hard. Portaler transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! He begins to punch the border. Badaboom shoots bombs at Eon who backflips out of the blast zone. Kevin touches Plumber Jerry's suit, absorbing the material. Now in the form of an unknown material, shifts his hands into swords. Eon creates an energy sword and clashes with Kevin. (Lego): Wow, this is intense. (Rex): Stop watching and get to work! Rex's hands grow large and he punches Eon. Ulti spits globs of goo at Eon who dodges easily and punches him, but Ulti is unaffected. Eon punches him again and fails. (Ulti): Hey, did you know you're punching a type of liquid? He roundhouse-kicks Eon. Badaboom shrinks more and more until he times out and becomes his true baby self, crying. (Humungousaur): I can't get through, but how about... He evolves. (Ultimate Humungousaur): ...Ultimate Humungousaur! He punches the border again and again, until we see small cracks in its surface. (Ultimate Humungousaur, breathing heavily): One more should do it. (Eon): No! I will never let you win! He blasts Ultimate Humungousaur, who turns into dust, along with Humungousaur. Out of it comes Ben, coughing. Rook's Versatool appears on his back and his clothes turn into his Proto-Tech Armor, signifying time is restoring itself. (Ben): Oh man, not Humungousaur! (Rook): Worry not Ben-Dude. I have your chest. (Ben): You mean my back. (Rook): Yes, that as well. He shifts his Versatool into a bladed disk and throws it at Eon, who steps back. Albedo continues to cry. (Driba, as the Versatool comes back to Rook): I'll get him out of here. (Ben): We need to get through the border, Gwen. (Eon): Don't you understand? The border isn't made by me. It's a time border. Time hasn't fully restored, and I'll make sure it stays that way. (Jack): We're not letting you get away, you know. He runs towards him and speed-punches him. Eon grabs Jack's fist and twists it. (Jack): Ow! (Ulti): Uh, Blukic, what's that in your hand? (Blukic): The Esretalium. Paradox gave it to me. (Ulti): We're supposed to use it against Eon. Let's not wait any longer. (Rex): Throw it to me! Ulti throws it to Rex, who shifts his arm into a cannon and loads it in, shooting in right at Eon. (Eon): No! No! A purple light engulfs him as the events of the episode rewind, all the way back to Ben and co talking in Gwen's house. (Ben): And then I said...Hey, we're back. Do you guys- (Kevin): -Remember everything? Every second of it, yeah. (Gwen): This must be the longest day ever. (Rook): I suggest we live this day to its fullest. (Ben, getting up): Yeah. After all, we don't know how long it'll be until someone else tries to destroy me. THE END! Major Events *Eon travels back to the 1940's and destroys Max, erasing Ben and Gwen from existance. *Mr. Baumann makes his first reappearance. *Rex, Ulti, Lego and Jack make their first appearances. *Portaler makes his first reappearance. *Humungousaur and Ultimate Humungousaur are destroyed by Eon, although temporarily. Characters *Ben Tennyson (temporarily erased from existance, restored) *Gwen Tennyson (temporarily erased from existance, restored) *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Keepers of Time *Professor Paradox *Plumbers **Magister Hulka **Jerry **Blukic **Driba *Albedo (temporarily adult, later reverts to baby) *Mr. Baumann (first reappearance) *Rex Salazar (first appearance) *UltiVerse (first appearance) *Lego (first appearance) *Jack (first appearance) Villains *Eon *Tummyhead Aliens Used By Ben *Portaler (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (destroyed by Eon, later restored by the reversal of time) *Ultimate Humungousaur (destroyed by Eon, later restored by the reversal of time) By Albedo *Heatblast *Bullfrag *NRG *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Rath *Badaboom Allusions **When Magister Hulka said "Why the Wonder Twins?" it is a reference to both the Super Friends and Showdown: Part 2. Trivia *This episode is dedicated to both the series' one-year anniversary, which was on 22/4/2013, and to the creator's birthday, which was on 3/7/2013. **The episode itself takes place on the third of July. This is proven when Kevin's teacher said "Seeing as how tomorrow is Independance Day, I want you all to do your homework." *In the alternate timeline where Ben and Gwen don't exist, it is revealed that **Galvan Prime was never destroyed during the Highbreed invasion. **Humans don't know that aliens exist. **Mr. Baumann's store is in Undertown instead of on the surface. *Portaler was unlocked by Ben a year prior to the start of POTO. *This is the first episode co-written by Ultra and Diamond. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Specials Category:Season 3